


to have a place to go home

by Andromedarei



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedarei/pseuds/Andromedarei
Summary: Perdamaian dunia, misi, pasif, ninja medis yang workaholic, penat, rumit......dan hubungan yang semakin renggang.





	to have a place to go home

**Author's Note:**

> NARUTO/BORUTO characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi,   
> tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Story Line & Details by Andromedarei  
> Written by pinkyukka (FFn)  
> Edited by Andromedarei

_My Family is my strength and my weakness._

**-Aishhwarya Rai Bachchan-**

 

* * *

 

“Sakura- _san_ , ada pasien!” panggil perawat pada Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengetik laporan.

“Ya! Aku akan segera ke sana!”

Dengan segera Sakura merapikan laporannya dan pergi menuju ruang di mana pasien baru berada. Hari sudah berganti malam dan ini merupakan pertanda lain bahwa ia akan lembur  _lagi_  hari ini. Selama berjalan menuju ruangan pasiennya, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberi kabar pada Sarada. Ia pasti tak ada waktu untuk mengabari anaknya saat ia mulai memeriksa pasien.

“Baiklah, Bu, aku pulang duluan. Aku akan pastikan ayah tak lupa menyiram bunga azalea lagi.”

Sakura melihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang saling melambaikan tangan. “Ino! Inojin!” sapanya sambil ikut melambaikan tangan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide.

“Selamat malam, Bibi Sakura,” sapa Inojin sopan. Sebenarnya Inojin mewarisi mulut tajam ayahnya, tapi untuk saat tertentu ia dapat menempatkan diri. Seperti saat ini, misalnya, menyapa orang yang lebih tua dengan ramah.

“Selamat malam, Inojin," balas Sakura. "Ah, hari ini kau membantu di rumah sakit, Ino?”

“Ya. Hari ini mereka kekurangan tenaga medis. Kebetulan Sai bisa menggantikanku di toko bunga. Jadi aku bisa segera kemari,” terang Ino.

“Sepertinya hari ini rumah sakit memang sibuk. Aku juga sedang banyak pasien. Ah, iya! Inojin, apakah kau bisa menyampaikan pesanku pada Sarada? Hari ini aku lembur. Dia sedang tidak ada misi, jadi kurasa dia sudah pulang sebelum makan malam.”

“Tentu, Bi, akan aku sampaikan.” Inojin tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Inojin. Baiklah aku harus segera menangani pasien. Sampai jumpa.”

Sakura segera menuju ruang pasien. Hatinya sudah lega karena sudah memberi kabar pada anaknya. Tak ada makanan yang sia-sia karena tidak ada yang memakan makanan buatan gadis ciliknya.

.

.

Inojin telah menyampaikan pesan dari ninja medis yang merupakan satu-satunya murid dari Hokage kelima itu kepada putri semata wayangnya. Kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Sarada di jalan. Tak perlu susah payah menuju apartemen tempat sementara ini keluarga Uchiha tinggal.

Sarada baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Nasi kari. Alasan gadis berkacamata itu memasak kari, yaitu selain mudah dibuat, juga karena kari dapat dihangatkan sewaktu-waktu.  _Siapa tahu mama tiba-tiba pulang lebih cepat dan lapar_ , pikirnya.

**TING TONG!**

Segera Sarada menuju pintu depan. “He? PAPA!?” serunya.

Pria tampan yang dipanggil 'papa’ itu berdiri tegap dengan air muka datarnya. “ _Tadaima_.”

“ _Okaeri_ , Papa!” Sarada terdengar riang.

Setelah ujian  _chuunin_  selesai―dibatalkan lebih tepatnya, ayahnya kembali pergi menjalankan misi pentingnya. Ia kira ayahnya akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, seperti dulu.

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia hampir saja menuju rumah lama mereka. Sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sakura awal mula hancurnya rumah mereka. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi gengsi yang terlalu besar membuatnya memilih untuk diam. Ia berharap itu bukan akibat dari Sakura dan Sarada yang bertengkar hebat hingga terjadi perkelahian fisik.

“Mana mama?” Sasuke baru saja membuka jubahnya dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak sepi.

Sarada yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya masih terlihat sibuk di dapur, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya.

“Mama lembur," jawabnya agak telat. "Makan malam siap! Ayo makan bersama, Pa!”

Gadis kecil itu meletakkan piring berisi nasi kari untuk ayahnya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil posisi untuk makan malam. Ia sempat memperhatikan piring makan malamnya.

“Kenapa, Pa? Tidak suka?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya mencari potongan tomat.”

Sarada masih sibuk mengunyah. “Oh! Aku tak memasukkan tomat. Aku tidak suka dengan buah merah yang sangat berair itu.” Sarada menjawab santai.

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Ia cukup kaget mendengar pengakuan anaknya yang― ternyata memiliki selera yang berbeda dengannya. Ia memutuskan untuk makan nasi karinya. Tak apa tanpa tomat, setidaknya ia bisa menikmati makan malam berdua dengan anak sematawayang yang selama ini ia lewatkan pertumbuhannya.

Sesekali Sarada menceritakan kegiatannya bersama timnya di sela makan. Ia ingin berbagi aktivitasnya kepada sang ayah. Kesempatan langka!

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

“ _Ne,_  Papa, aku tidur dulu, ya.  _Oyasumi_ ,” ucap Sarada.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah putrinya yang sudah siap dengan piyama putih bergambar stroberinya. Sangat imut.

“ _Aa_.  _Oyasumi_.”

Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sebenarnya ia lelah dan mengantuk, tapi ia ingin menunggu Sakura pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil berbaring di sofa.  _Siapa tahu Sakura butuh dibukakan pintu_ , pikirnya. Lampu sengaja ia padamkan supaya  tidak membuang listrik dengan percuma. Toh hanya menunggu saja tak memerlukan penerangan.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Sasuke masih pada posisi yang sama.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Walau samar, ia masih bisa melihat jam berapa sekarang. Jam dinding itu terkena imbas dari lampu dapur yang memang sengaja tidak dimatikan. Ia terus menunggu sambil tetap berbaring. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar tidak masalah...

**CKREK! BLAM!**

Sakura sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas pekerjaannya―belum termasuk tumpukan map lain yang ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Meski begitu ia tidak kesusahan saat menutup pintu. Hanya perlu sedikit tendangan halus agar pintu rumahnya tertutup. Apalagi dengan teknologi saat ini yang tak perlu susah payah untuk mengunci pintu. Pintu akan otomatis mengunci ketika ditutup. Sakura sangat berterima kasih kepada siapa pun yang telah menciptakan teknologi pintu canggih ini.

Segera ia menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan―setengah melempar―kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Ia menyadari bahwa ada beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan akibat cara menaruhnya yang sembarangan, tapi ruangan  begitu gelap dan yang saat ini ia butuhkan adalah mandi. Karena itu Sakura segera ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena peluh.

Sasuke sudah membuka matanya sejak mendengar suara gedebum pintu. Kini, setelah istrinya berada di kamar mandi, ia masih dalam posisi yang sama―tiduran di sofa. Ia masih tak bersuara. Mungkin jika sedang rermain petak umpet, dialah yang menang.

Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dan menyalakan lampu. Seketika terlihat jelas kertas-kertas dokumen pekerjaan Sakura di atas meja serta beberapa di antaranya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang berada di dekat kakinya. Isinya penuh istilah kedokteran dan jurus-jurus medis.

“He?  _Anata_ baru pulang?”

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut pendeknya yang basah. Air tampak menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung rambut sewarna permen karet itu.

“Tidak. Sudah dari tadi,” jawab Sasuke dengan wajah kakunya.

“Benarkah? Tadi sedang tidur, ya? Maaf, ya, kalau aku membangunkanmu.”

“Tidak.”

"Sudah makan malam? Sarada yang memasak?”

“ _Aa_.”

“Sarada masak apa tadi?” Sakura mulai merasa kesal karena jawaban yang ia terima sangat singkat.

“Kari.” Sasuke masih teguh dengan jawaban  _super_  singkatnya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Kekesalannya mulai meningkat. “Sarada semakin pintar memasak, ya? Dia banyak sekali membantuku dalam mengurus rumah. Anak yang rajin. Ehehe....” Sakura sedikit tertawa untuk meredam rasa kesal pada suaminya itu.

“Hn.”

Sakura terdiam. Suasana terasa canggung dan rasa kesal Sakura sudah memuncak. Walau Sasuke sudah cukup sering pulang ke rumah sejak Sarada menyusulnya ke lokasi misinya, namun Sakura tetap merasa canggung ketika berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya. Sasuke pun tak terlihat berusaha untuk membuat suasana menjadi cair. Percuma saja berbicara panjang lebar kalau  _feedback_  yang ia terima hanya seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk segera tidur tanpa mengajak suaminya. Hari yang panjang ditutup dengan rasa kesal terhadap suami kakunya.

 

* * *

 

  
Sejak peristiwa malam itu, Sakura terus berpikir mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka sudah menikah cukup lama. Sudah banyak yang mereka lalui mulai dari masa-masa mereka di akademi sampai memiliki seorang putri tunggal.

Dulu, Sasuke begitu jauh dan sulit digapai. Memiliki akhir bahagia pada kehidupan percintaannya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pernikahan memanglah bukan sebuah akhir dari cerita hidup. Namun, inilah awal dari bab baru dalam hidup. Tapi bagi Sakura, pernikahannya merupakan akhir dari perjuangannya sejak masih di akademi untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Banyak hal yang mengganjal pikiran dan perasaannya sejak ia berumah tangga dengan laki-laki yang ia idam-idamkan. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih jauh jaraknya daripada ketika mereka masih di akademi atau saat Sasuke menjadi ninja buronan. Suaminya tak pernah berusaha untuk terbuka padanya padahal mereka telah berstatus suami-istri. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya kesal dan merasa tak dianggap...

 _Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku tentang Sarada? Memangnya aku tidak cukup baik mengenal anak kita?_ , pikir Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

Beberapa hari lalu ia mendengar cerita Kakashi―yang kebetulan ditemuinya di rumah sakit―tentang Sasuke yang bertanya bagaimana cara agar dekat dengan anak perempuan; apa yang mereka sukai; juga cara supaya tidak canggung ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Menurut Kakashi, ia sedang berusaha agar dapat memahami Sarada lebih baik.

Sakura terkejut. Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu kepada orang lain? Orang yang bahkan belum menikah, apalagi punya anak perempuan. Apakah bertanya dan berbagi dengannya tidak cukup? Padahal jelas sekali yang mengenal putri mereka luar dalam adalah dirinya. Ialah yang selama dua belas tahun ini tak pernah jauh dari putrinya.

“Suami-istri mana sih yang hubungannya sedingin ini?” Sakura melempar map hingga membentur dinding. Ia duduk di kursinya sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang terlihat dari jendela ruangannya.

_Apakah aku harus bersikap yang sama dengannya?_

 

* * *

 

“Makan malam siap!”

Sakura baru saja selesai meletakkan hidangan terakhir. Sarada yang sebelumnya sibuk mengasah  _kunai_  segera menuju meja makan.

“Wuaah... terlihat lezat seperti biasa, Mama!” puji Sarada sambil memposisikan diri di kursinya. Sakura tersenyum merespon.

“ _Tadaima_.”

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka menandakan adanya penghuni lain yang pulang.

“Papa!  _Okaeri_ ,” sambut Sarada.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai meletakkan makanan di meja, segera menuju  _pantry_  tanpa membalas salam suaminya. Ia kembali menyiapkan makanan yang belum tersedia, sibuk sendiri tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan tenang dan dalam diam, lalu Sarada mulai mengoceh tentang misi timnya kali ini. Sakura duduk di tempatnya dan mulai makan. Makan malam keluarga Uchiha didominasi oleh ocehan Sarada. Sakura yang biasanya ikut menimpali kini hanya diam. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menanyakan kembali mengenai cerita Sarada, ia hanya menjawab singkat.

Sangat singkat.

“ _Un_.”

 

* * *

 

Sikap Sakura yang seperti itu pada Sasuke berlangsung sampai keesokan harinya. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dan memilih untuk tak bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ia bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya dan membuat sarapan. Setelah itu ia berangkat kerja lebih pagi pula dengan meninggalkan sarapan yang siap makan. Ia beralasan kalau ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan mengharuskannya untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Sasuke?

Pria itu jarang pulang walau saat ini ia masih berada di Konoha. Ia melatih Boruto dan memilih untuk berkemping bersama muridnya itu. Mematangkan  _jutsu_  baru katanya.

Sebenarnya Sarada merasa ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. Tak biasanya ibunya itu jadi pendiam dan cuek ketika ada ayahnya.

 _Apa papa dan mama sedang bertengkar?,_  pikirnya.

“Ah, tidak. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa papa bersikap biasa saja?”

 _Apakah karena hormon wanitanya? Premenstrual Syndrome_ , misalnya. Memang sih, biasanya wanita yang sedang  _Premenstrual Syndrome_  atau PMS memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi. Kadang sensitif, kadang mudah emosi, kadang nafsu meningkat. Sarada sebenarnya sudah mengalami awal masa pubertas dua tahun lalu, tapi ia tak begitu paham dengan wanita yang memiliki perubahan perilaku selama PMS. Ia merasa seperti biasa―tidak ada yang berubah.

“Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu aku pikirkan. Beberapa hari lagi  _mood_  Mama pasti sudah kembali lagi.”

.

.

.

Ternyata dugaan gadis penerus klan Uchiha itu tak terwujud. Sakura masih saja bersikap cuek dan tak peduli dengan suaminya. Sasuke, yang sebelah matanya  _rinnegan_ itu pun tampaknya tidak terpengaruh―sama sekali tak peka―dengan keadaan istrinya.

Sakura yang menyadari sikap Sasuke pun memilih untuk teguh pada sikapnya saat ini.

Seminggu setelah Sakura melancarkan sikap dinginnya, akhirnya Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit ada yang janggal dengan istrinya. Biasanya istrinya akan menanggapinya dengan ceria―dan mesra, jika sedang tidak ada orang lain―ketika berjumpa di kantor Hokage; atau menyambut dengan hangat setiap ia pulang.

Ya, kali ini ia pulang setelah tiga hari berkemah di hutan bersama Boruto, namun tak mendapati sambutan hangat yang biasa ia dapatkan. Sakura memang berada di rumah ketika ia sampai. Namun istrinya itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya membersihkan ruang tengah. Ia tak mempedulikan suaminya yang baru saja mengucapkan salam.

Wanita itu hanya diam.

Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan Sakura yang kali ini sedang mengelap meja. Ia penasaran kenapa istrinya itu seakan bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi ada yang menghambatnya untuk bertanya: ia tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Apakah harus basa basi dulu seperti, ‘Hai, Sakura, kau sedang apa?’ atau langsung ‘ _tembak_ ’ saja?

Setelah perdebatan batinnya usai, Sasuke mulai membuka suara, “Ehem.” Pria itu memilih berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah suaminya.

“Sakura... ada apa?”

Sakura mengekerutkan dahinya. “Hah? Apanya?”

Reaksi istrinya itu membuat ciut nyali Sasuke untuk lanjut bertanya.

“...lupakan.” Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sakura hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup pintu kamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama istrinya.

Sejak saat itu, niat Sasuke untuk bertanya pada Sakura hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Berkali-kali ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Di sisi lain, ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya. Membiarkan Sakura dengan segala sikapnya saat ini.

Langkah yang diambil Sasuke merupakan pilihan terburuk.

Sakura merasa tingkat ketidakpedulian Sasuke semakin meningkat. Seratus ribu kali lipat dari zaman mereka masih duduk di bangku akademi. Padahal status mereka sudah berubah menjadi sepasang suami-istri―selama bertahun-tahun.

Menanggapi hal itu, keputusan Sakura untuk balas bersikap cuek pun terus berlanjut.

“Rumah tangga kami sudah retak....”

 

* * *

 

Keadaan buruk ini berlangsung hingga tiga minggu ke depan. Rumah bukan lagi menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Sakura untuk pulang. Ia malas untuk bertemu dengan suaminya―ketika pria itu sedang tak berkemah dengan Boruto.

Lebih buruk lagi, saat ini Sasuke kembali pergi untuk menjalankan misinya.

Terkadang Sakura juga tak mengerti, mengapa hanya Sasuke yang pergi mengemban misi itu. Terbesit juga dalam benaknya jika misi ini merupakan salah satu penyebab keretakan rumah tangga mereka.

Hubungan ayah-anak antara Sasuke dan Sarada memang semakin baik. Hal ini menunjukkan secara jelas bahwa Sasuke hanya peduli pada Sarada, tidak padanya. Sakura semakin frustasi jika memikirkannya.

Keadaan Sakura secara psikologis sedang buruk. Selain keretakan rumah tangganya, beban pikirannya bertambah dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang menumpuk. Saking banyaknya, ia tak sempat untuk makan dengan benar. Waktu istirahat pun hampir tak ada. Ia bahkan pernah tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sakura mendudukan diri pada kursi kerjanya dan menghela napas panjang. Lebih baik larut dalam pekerjaan daripada memikirkan tentang masalah rumah tangganya. Ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Jendela ruang kerjanya ia biarkan terbuka dan angin semilir masuk ke ruangannya.

Burung-burung kecil bercanda ria di atas dahan besar pada pohon Sakura yang dipenuhi dedaunan lebat yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela ruangannya. Ia melihat burung-burung itu dengan seksama. Mereka tampak bahagia dan menikmati kebebasan di luar sana.

Bebasnya terbang di langit biru.

“Sepertinya lebih baik kami berpisah....”

 

* * *

 

Tiga bulan terlewati dan sudah selama itu pula Sasuke pergi menjalankan misinya lagi. Selama itu pula Sakura terus tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit daripada di rumah. Sarada memaklumi hal itu walau sebenarnya ia juga kesepian. Ia kini memiliki rutinitas untuk mengantar  _bento_  kepada ibunya. Kemampuan memasaknya semakin terasah.  _Mungkin aku sudah siap jadi istri yang baik, ihihi..._ , pikirnya.

Meja kerja Sakura kini makin banyak kertas dan dokumen bertumpuk. Meski belum separah ruang kerja Naruto, namun kini wajah cantik wanita itu tak terlihat lagi lantaran dokumen dan kertas-kertas itu menghalanginya.

Sepasang bola mata biru yang indah tengah mengawasi wanita itu dari luar ruangannya yang masih terbuka. Ino kebetulan ada urusan di rumah sakit dan ia berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil libur untuk menyegarkan fisik dan psikisnya. Namun, sudah berkali-kali pula ia ditolak Sakura dengan alasan ia tak mau pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk sekembalinya dari liburan.

Sakura memang tak memberitahu sahabat dekatnya mengenai masalah rumah tangganya itu. Alasan utama ia menolak ide Ino adalah karena ia tak ingin justru teringat dengan Sasuke saat ini dan membuatnya semakin stres. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu alasan ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus menahan, meredam, dan lelah yang bertumpuk di tubuh idealnya. Seberat apapun masalah asmara yang ia miliki, ia selalu mampu mengatasinya. Namun kini, tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya yang terus tergerus oleh beban psikis.

Sakura pingsan.

Sarada menemukan ibunya tergeletak di ruang kerja ibunya saat ia hendak mengantarkan  _bento_. Segera Sarada memanggil bantuan dan pada saat itu pula wanita itu dirawat di rumah sakit. 

“...Sara...da...?”

“Mama!  _Yokatta..._  mama sudah sadar,” seru Sarada.

Sakura memegang kepalanya. Pusing yang ia rasakan.

“Mama tadi pingsan di ruangan mama. Pasti karena kelelahan. Perawat sudah siapkan bubur dan air hangat. Mama mau makan sekarang?”

Sakura menggeleng. Rasa pusing di kepalanya begitu dominan hingga ia hanya ingin berbaring saja.

“Mama... hari ini aku ada misi. Sebentar lagi waktunya kami kumpul. Apa tidak apa-apa Mama aku tinggal?”

Sakura tersenyum lembut. “Tentu saja, Sayang. Ada dokter dan perawat yang akan merawat Mama. Kau tak perlu khawatir.”

Sarada tersenyum lebar. “Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang dan bersiap. Mama cepat sembuh, ya!  _Ittekimasu_!”

Setelah kepergian Sarada. Sakura memejamkan mata. Hanya tidur yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

 

* * *

 

**TING TONG**

...

**TING TONG**

...

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bertuliskan “Uchiha”. Sudah lima belas menit ia memencet bel dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyahut dan membuka pintu apartemen tersebut.

Hari masih sore. Ia menduga kalau Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit dan Sarada sedang ada misi. Segera ia balikkan tubuh tegapnya dan bergegas menuju kantor Hokage.  _Lebih baik melaporkan misi dulu_ , pikirnya.

Ia melaporkan misinya dengan detail. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

“Begitu,” akhir Sasuke.

“Haaahh... ternyata kita memang tidak bisa santai-santai. Kita harus semakin meningkatkan penjagaan di perbatasan dan juga diperlukan penyidikan hingga ke dimensi lain. Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru mengangguk memahami maksud Naruto.

“Oh, ya... ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Sakura- _chan_? Sudah lebih baik?”

Sasuke diam. Tampak sedikit kerutan di dahinya. “Dia kenapa?”

“Heee? Kau tak tahu? Sakura- _chan_  'kan di rawat di rumah sakit. Sepertinya kelelahan. Aku dengar dari Ino.”

“...aku tidak tahu. Di rumah tidak ada orang.”

“Ah, benar juga... Sarada juga baru saja pergi berangkat misi ke desa terpencil dekat perbatasan Konoha,” jelas Naruto.

“Mereka pasti juga tidak tahu kalau sore ini kau pulang.” Shikamaru ikut menanggapi.

“Haaahh... kau sih, kalau pulang tak pernah kasih kabar dulu.”

**DEG**

Sasuke seolah tertampar.

.

.

.

**Kamar 304**

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, akhirnya pria bersurai hitam itu berhasil menemukan kamar tempat istrinya dirawat. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu, memperhatikan seorang ninja medis pria yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura, melalui kaca pada pintu kamar. Mereka tampak mengobrol dan sesekali Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pria itu.

Setelah ninja medis itu keluar, barulah Sasuke masuk. Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut melihat suaminya yang jarang pulang itu berada di kamar tempat ia dirawat. Segera ia pasang wajah dingin, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melihat suaminya. Ia teringat dengan penyebab ia dirawat.

Suasana di kamar rawat terasa canggung. Tidak ada di salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke pun hanya berdiri di dekat pintu.

 _Tak ada usaha sama sekali_ , pikir Sakura masih tak ingin melihat suaminya.  _Apa dia peduli?_

Sasuke mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ujung ranjang. “Bagaimana keadanmu?”

Sakura masih pada posisi membelakangi suaminya. “Seperti biasa.”

“Naruto bilang kau kelelahan. Terlalu banyak lembur.”

“Ya.”

“Naruto juga bilang kalau Ino sudah mengingatkanmu untuk istirahat, tapi kau tak menurut.”

“Hm.”

“Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.”

Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah suaminya, lalu kembali membuang muka. “Apa ini juga kata Naruto?” tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke diam. Ia tak menjawab atau melihat istrinya yang masih tak mau melihatnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Didudukkan tubuh rampingnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya lalu setengah melepar kunci yang baru ia ambil itu ke pangkuan Sasuke.

“Kunci rumah. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti cari itu, 'kan? Sarada sedang pergi misi.” Kembali ia baringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi suaminya. Rasa kesalnya makin bertumpuk.

Sasuke masih memandangi kunci itu dalam diam. Lalu beranjak. “Aku pulang dulu.”

“....”

Sakura masih diam dengan posisi sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar meninggalkan istrinya. Sakura menelentangkan tubuh dan meremas seprei ranjang rawatnya. Hatinya sakit... sangat sakit. Ia tak menyangka hanya sebatas _itu_ saja respon Sasuke.

“Harusnya kau lebih perhatian... harusnya kau elus kepalaku... harusnya kau di sini saja sampai aku sembuh... harusnya... harusnya...”

Sakura tak mampu meneruskan keluhannya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Selama ini ia terus menahan air matanya dan kali ini... ia tak kuat menahannya.

“...harus diakhiri....”

.

.

.

 

> **_Ini makan malamnya._ **
> 
> **_Papa_ **

Memo kecil itu diletakkan di dekat piring makan malam buatan pria Uchiha itu. Dua piring berisi lauk dan sayur yang sudah ditutup dengan  _plastic wrap_. Ia baru saja selesai membuat makan malam untuk putrinya jika gadis kecil itu pulang misi. Ia pun sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Wajah tampannya makin ketara.

Ia kembali menuju rumah sakit, berniat untuk menemani istrinya. Ia bahkan sudah membawa bekal makan malam hasil masakannya tadi dengan maksud untuk makan malam bersama Sakura―walau Sakura hanya bisa memakan makanan rumah sakit―dan menemaninya selama dirawat.

“Kau pulang saja.”

“...” tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Ia bingung harus merespon apa ketika Sakura justru mengusirnya begini.

“Aku ingin istirahat dan aku merasa lebih baik jika tidak ada orang,” lanjut Sakura.

Kali ini rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Sasuke merasa tertolak. Selama ia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu, baru kali ini ia ditolak dan rasanya ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Tapi... bisa saja sebenarnya Sakura memang membutuhkan istirahat lebih, tanpa diganggu.

“Baiklah... aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur.” Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah ranjang. Sakura membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sasuke, dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai terdengar dengkuran napas teratur wanita itu. Setelah yakin istrinya telah tidur, akhirnya Sasuke pergi sambil membawa pulang bekal makan malamnya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura membuka matanya. Ia belum tidur. Ia meremas kuat sprei ranjang rawatnya.

Terlalu berharap membuatnya sakit.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ohayou,_  Papa! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan,” sapa Sarada. Ia tampak meletakkan semangkuk nasi hangat untuk mereka berdua.

“Pagi sekali kau siapkan sarapan.” Sasuke memposisikan diri pada meja makan. Sarapan buatan Sarada terlihat lezat.

“Ya. Hari ini ada kumpul jam tujuh. Kurasa Konohamaru- _sensei_  mau memberikan kami ceramah tentang misi kemarin,” terang gadis berkacamata merah itu sambil duduk di kursinya.

Mereka sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya mengenai Sakura pada Sarada. Sarada pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, terutama tentang sikapnya yang semakin dingin. Tapi... ia mengalami konflik batin. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dari mana ia harus mulai bertanya?

Kenapa Sakura sakit? Itu sudah jelas karena kelelahan.

Kenapa Sakura menghindarinya? Karena sedang sakit, tentu saja.

Kenapa Sakura menolak untuk ditemani semalam? Ah, mana mungkin Sarada tahu kejadian itu.

Kenapa sikap Sakura padanya berubah?

“Bagaimana rasanya, Pa?”

“Hn. Enak.”

“ _Yokatta_! Kata Mama kemampuan memasakku sudah semakin baik. Yah, walau aku yakin sebenarnya masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan masakan mama.” Sarada melanjutkan. “Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku membuatkan  _bento_  untuk mama. Mama jarang pulang, jadi aku antarkan  _bento-_ nya ke rumah sakit. Mama selalu tampak serius mengurus pekerjaannya. Hehe... mama memang selalu begitu, mudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

“Mama memang selalu melakukan yang terbaik sebagai ninja medis. Sangat profesional. Aku selalu kagum dengan mama yang seperti itu.” Sarada tersenyum lebar ketika menceritakan  _super woman_  yang selalu ia sayangi.

Di sisi lain, penjelasan Sarada membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak seperti dulu ketika mereka masih  _genin_. Kini perempuan bermata cerah itu tak lagi terobsesi pada Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia juga begitu menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis, sampai membuat dirinya tak mengindahkan saran untuk beristirahat.

Mungkinkah itu alasan ia menghindari suaminya?

Hari itu Sasuke disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kantor Hokage. Ia, Hokage dan beberapa orang berkepentingan lainnya, sedang menyusun strategi untuk misi lanjutan. Hasil laporan misi Sasuke yang terakhir kali menunjukkan bahwa mereka harus lebih jeli dalam menyusun strategi agar tidak kecolongan dan tentunya mereka tak ingin terjadi insiden saat ujian  _chuunin_.

Setelah rapat selesai, Naruto mengajak untuk makan siang bersama. Sasuke menolak. Kali ini ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk makan siang bersama Sakura.

Sebelum ke rumah sakit, ia mampir dahulu ke minimarket untuk membeli  _bento_  siap makan dan beberapa buah apel.  _Mungkin Sakura membutuhkan vitamin lebih dari buah_ , pikirnya.

Tepat ketika perawat selesai mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sakura, Sasuke sampai di ruang rawat itu. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di dekat ranjang. Respon Sakura masih sama seperti semalam, malah justru lebih dingin.

“Aku bawa apel. Mau makan sekarang? Aku kupaskan,” tawar Sasuke sambil mengangkat kantong plastik berisi apel merah nan segar.

“Tidak. Aku mau makan ini,” tolak Sakura sambil mengambil  _tray_  makanannya yang sudah diletakkan perawat pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Mereka mulai makan siang bersama dalam diam.

Suasana di antara mereka semakin canggung. Sakura memakan makan siangnya secara perlahan dan tampak ogah-ogahan. Sasuke ingin membuka pembicaraan supaya mencairkan suasana yang begitu kaku ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia sulit menemukan kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Ia sedikit takut kalau Sakura menolak untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” akhirnya pertanyaan sepele yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

“Mendingan.” Sakura hanya menjawab sekenanya.

“Bagaimana makanannya?”

“Tentu saja hambar. Makanan rumah sakit mana ada yang enak,” jawab Sakura ketus.

“...”

Suasana kembali canggung. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

“Tadi Sarada berangkat jam tujuh.”

“...” Sakura kembali tak merespon.

“...Saku—“

“Memangnya Sasuke- _kun_  tak ada kerjaan lain? Walaupun pulang, biasanya juga tak ada di rumah. Kenapa sekarang seperti punya banyak waktu luang?”

“...Naruto menyuruh untuk makan siang—“

“Oh, pantas saja. Naruto yang nyuruh.” Sakura semakin ketus.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia paham setelah mendengar Sakura mengulang kalimat yang sama seakan-akan Sasuke tak akan melakukan sesuatu jika tak disuruh Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjelaskan, seorang pria tegap masuk ke ruangan mereka. Ninja medis yang merupakan penanggung jawab Sakura selama menjadi pasien. Ia hendak memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Tahu akan hal itu, Sasuke sedikit bergeser supaya pria itu dapat memeriksa kondisi Sakura dengan akurat.

“Baiklah, Sakura- _san_ , malam ini kau bisa pulang kalau  _chakra-_ mu sudah pulih total. Jaga kesehatanmu,” pamitnya kemudian.

“Terima kasih, Yoshi- _san_ ,” balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ternyata mereka cukup akrab. Terlihat dari cara mereka berkomunikasi.

Tepat ketika ninja medis itu hendak keluar, Sarada muncul dengan membawa kantong plastik. “Ah,  _Sensei_! Terima kasih sudah merawat mamaku yang keras kepala ini.  _Otsukaresama deshita._ ” Sarada berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**NYUUT**

Dada Sasuke seperti tercubit. Nyeri. Itu hanya ucapan terima kasih biasa. Namun entah kenapa rasanya nyeri sekali di dada. Sasuke tahu jikalau Sarada tak bermaksud menyindir siapapun. Lagi-lagi ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ketika Sakura sakit tentu saja yang merawat adalah Sarada. Tapi kalau Sarada harus pergi misi, Sakura dirawat oleh orang lain―perawat dan dokter―bukan dirinya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa... ia tak selalu ada untuk Sakura.

Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu berlandaskan ‘demi Sasuke- _kun_ ’. Namun, apa yang sudah Sasuke berikan pada wanita itu? Ia tak pernah melakukan suatu hal ‘demi Sakura’. Kecuali dalam keadaan bahaya dan darurat seperti saat Sarada menyusulnya dan berakibat pada penculikan Sakura.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia teringat dengan berbagai kejadian saat ia dan Sakura masih  _genin_  dulu. Sakura memotong rambut panjangnya demi melepaskan diri dari tangkapan musuh mereka. Sakura pula yang menolongnya ketika ia terkena gigitan segel Orochimaru. Sakura pula yang menahan dirinya untuk pergi menyusul Orochimaru. Sakuralah yang mengobati dirinya dan Naruto ketika pertarungan terakhir. Bahkan setelah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri pun Sakura rela ditinggal bertahun-tahun demi Sasuke berkelana untuk merampungkan misinya.

Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang Sakura lakukan untuknya.

Hal paling menyedihkan lainnya, Sasuke baru tahu kalau Sakura menyukai  _anmitsu_ , kalau bukan karena Sarada membawakan  _anmitsu_  untuk ibunya hari itu.

Malamnya Sakura diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena  _chakra-_ nya sudah pulih total. Sarada sudah pulang duluan. Ingin menyiapkan makan malam katanya. Jadi Sasukelah yang menemani Sakura pulang.

 _Kalau bukan karena Sarada yang minta, mungkin dia tak di sini. Di kantor Hokage mengurus misinya. Huh!,_  pikir Sakura.

Setelah siap, mereka pun keluar meninggalkan ruang rawat itu sambil berpamitan dengan perawat.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun lagi-lagi ia bingung untuk memulai.  _Mungkin Sakura lelah, jadi tak ingin berbicara_ , pikir Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

“ _Ne..._  Sasuke- _kun_.”

Sasuke melirik ke arah istrinya. Dalam hati ia lega karena istrinya memulai pembicaraan.

“Kita pisah saja,” ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan berhenti berjalan. Sakura yang masih berjalan, juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. “Sarada sudah besar dan ia sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Termasuk sudah paham kalau orang tuanya sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Harusnya...”

Sasuke masih mematung. Rahangnya mengeras.

“...uhmm, bagi Sasuke- _kun_ , yang penting sudah ada Sarada, 'kan? Sudah ada penerus klan Uchiha yang selama ini Sasuke- _kun_ idamkan. Aku tidak masalah Sasuke- _kun_ pegang hak asuhnya,” Sakura terus berbicara masih dengan posisi yang sama, memunggungi Sasuke yang masih membeku.

Pria itu sangat kaget dengan permintaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan. Ia bahkan kesulitan memilih satu kalimat yang sesuai untuk menyanggah permintaan Sakura.

“Aku tidak mau cerai.” Akhirnya dari sekian banyak kalimat yang berputar dalam benak Sasuke, ia memilih kalimat sederhana ini.

Sakura berbalik. “Jangan egois, Sasuke- _kun_. Biarkan aku bebas.”

“Bebas? Apa selama ini aku mengekangmu?”

“Tidak. Tapi di sini...” Sakura menunjuk dadanya. “...sesak rasanya kalau bersamamu. Seperti terkekang.”

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia masih belum memahami perkataan Sakura sepenuhnya. Otak jeniusnya kesulitan memproses kata demi kata. Tapi ia merasakan seperti ada jarum kecil dan tipis yang menusuk hatinya secara perlahan. Sakit sekali.

“Tidak masuk akal,” sanggah pria berambut hitam itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. “Sasuke- _kun_  mungkin tidak paham karena hanya fokus dengan misi. Beda denganku yang harus memikirkan banyak hal. Rumah, Sarada, pasien, misi...”

 _...sikapmu_ , tambah Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Sakura karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya. Ia bingung, sedih, dan... marah.

“Lagipula Sasuke- _kun_ juga akan merasa bebas 'kan, tidak terikat denganku? Sasuke- _kun_ pasti bosan dan muak karena sejak akademi aku terus mengejarmu.”

“...”

“Tak perlu dijawab sekarang. Sasuke- _kun_  pikirkan dulu saja ideku ini. Kalau sudah setuju, kita bisa mengurus perceraian kita bersama secara baik-baik. Bagaimana?”

Sasuke masih diam. Bukan karena tidak peduli, namun ia masih terkejut bukan main.

Setelah ia melontarkan idenya, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya sampai matanya memerah. Begitu pula dengan pipinya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi. Ia membayangkan banyak hal yang menakutkan. Seperti halnya anak kecil yang ditinggal di dalam rumah hantu yang berlabirin; seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Menakutkan. Membingungkan. Tak tahu arah.

Sakura berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang masih berdiri terpaku.

**CKLEK!**

“ _Okaeri,_  Mama, Papa!” seru Sarada dari arah dapur. “Lho? Mana papa?”

Gadis berkacamata merah itu hanya mendapati ibunya seorang diri memasuki apartemen mereka. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk menjawab. Sarada memperhatikan ibunya dengan heran. Ibunya tampak tak bersemangat dan... terlihat sangat sedih. Tak ada keceriaan yang biasa ia lihat. Walau ibunya baru saja sembuh dari sakit, namun ia sangat mengenal ibunya yang selalu tersenyum. Kali ini, ia tak melihat senyum itu.

Sarada sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sakura pun duduk dan memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak nafsu makan. Ia sangat sedih dan terpukul. Ia kira Sasuke akan mengejarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertekad, jika Sasuke mengejarnya, ia akan membatalkan ide gilanya itu. Namun kenyataannya, pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi cinta pertamanya itu tak mengejarnya. Tak pulang bersamanya menuju rumah mereka.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu menikmati makan malamnya sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang terlihat sekali tak menikmati makanannya. Ia merasakan lagi keanehan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan keanehan itu sejak ayahnya berangkat misi lagi. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia yakin orang dewasa memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi... keyakinannya mulai runtuh ketika melihat keadaan ibunya saat ini.  _Semakin buruk... sepertinya._

Malam semakin larut. Sakura sudah berbaring di kasurnya. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa suaminya tak pulang. “Memang sebaiknya dia tak usah pulang saja!” Sakura melempar bantal yang biasa Sasuke gunakan.

Ia meremas sprei kasurnya. Air mata yang sudah lama ia bendung akhirnya mengalir dengan deras. “Huhuhu...  _baka_!”

**GREEEK**

**TEP**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terperanjat, namun tetap pada posisi tidurnya. Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela!

“Sasuke- _kun_...” lirihnya.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan tangisnya agar pria berjubah itu tak mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Pria yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu memandangi istrinya. Ia tahu, Sakura belum tidur.

Sasuke melepas jubahnya dan menaruhnya di kursi kamar. Sandal ninjanya juga ia lepaskan.

**BRUK!**

Sasuke melompat ke kasur dan menubruk, lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. 

“Aku tidak mau cerai....”

Wanita yang memakai baju berlambang kipas di punggungnya itu menggeliat. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari suaminya yang mendekapnya erat walau hanya dengan satu lengan saja.

“Aku tidak mau cerai...” Sasuke terus mengulang kata-kata itu. Berkali-kali, sampai suaranya serak dan bergetar.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, namun Sasuke tak mau melepas dekapannya. Pria itu justru menindih istrinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia masih terus mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama, seakan sedang merapal mantra.

Dekapan suaminya begitu kuat hingga Sakura sesak napasnya. Suaminya yang terus menerus merapalkan kalimat yang sama, justru membuat Sakura kesal sekaligus bingung karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tentunya lebih besar dan kekar. Dengan kekuatan berlebih yang ia miliki, tubuh pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya sedikit terangkat.

**PLAK!**

Sakura menampar wajah tampan suaminya. Cukup keras hingga ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Sakura terkejut. Mata Sasuke berair. Tak sampai menangis, tapi kentara ada air yang siap tumpah dari mata  _rinnegan-sharinggan-_ nya, walau pencahayaan yang minim di kamar mereka.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku...”

Sasuke kembali memeluk wanita berambut pink itu dengan masih di posisi yang sama, menindihnya.

“Aku tidak mau cerai...”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku...”

“Aku tidak mau ditinggal... _lagi_...”

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Ia paham, itu merujuk pada semua anggota keluarganya yang terbunuh. Terutama Itachi. Kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

Sakura menangis.

Menangis lebih kencang kali ini.

“Aku harus pulang ke mana kalau kau tak ada?”

Sakura masih terus menangis, paham ke mana arah kesedihan suaminya.

“Aku tak punya tempat lain untuk pulang.”

“...”

“Sakura... aku minta maaf.”

“Sakura... jangan tinggalkan aku...”

“Sakura...”

“Sakura...”

“Sakura...”

Dua sejoli itu terus pada posisi itu dengan Sakura yang menangis kencang dan Sasuke meneteskan airmata dari mata kirinya. Konon, air mata pertama yang jatuh dari mata kiri menandakan penderitaan. Dan Sasuke kini merasakan penderitaan itu. Rasa sakit, ketakutan, amarah, ketidakberdayaan, semua menjadi satu.

Setelah cukup lama berada posisi itu, akhirnya Sakura menyadari pria yang mendekapnya sudah tertidur dan... badannya panas!

Sasuke terkena demam.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah hingga sinarnya menyelinap masuk ke sebuah kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Pria berlengan satu terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sepi.

Ia ketakutan. Mengira Sakura benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya. Begitu bangun, ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Ada plester penurun panas di dahinya.

**CKREK**

Sarada muncul dari balik pintu.

“Papa sudah bangun?” Gadis kecil penerus klan Uchiha itu melihat ayahnya yang hendak berdiri langsung panik. “Papa mau ke mana? Papa 'kan masih sakit.”

“Mana Sakura?”

Belum sempat Sarada menjawab, segera Sasuke pergi melewati putrinya dan menemukan Sakura di dapur. Wanita itu memakai celemek, sedang memasak.

Sarada menyusul ayahnya. “Sarapannya belum siap, Pa. Papa tunggu saja di kamar.”

Sakura menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

“Orang sakit itu harusnya istirahat. Tidur, makan yang banyak, minum obat, bukannya keluyuran! Bukanya sembuh, malah tambah sakit,” omel Sakura.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan omelan wanitanya. Ia melihat Sakura dengan seksama, dengan  _sharingan_  yang aktif. Memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah  _genjutsu_.

Sakura menghampirinya. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke, menyeretnya menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkan tubuh pria itu di kasur. Wanita itu lantas menyelimutinya.

“Sarapannya belum selesai. Tunggu sebentar, ya.” Sakura berdiri hendak keluar kamar. Namun Sasuke menarik tangannya, mencegah wanita itu pergi. Wajahnya tampak memelas, seakan butuh perhatian lebih.

“Aku hanya mau ke dapur. Memasak.”

“Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?”

“ _Anata_... aku hanya mau masak. Kalau kutinggal terlalu lama bisa gosong dan kita tak jadi sarapan.”

“Sakura...”

“...?”

“...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?”

Sakura duduk di tepi kasur dan menunduk. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke yang masih berplester penurun panas. “Sasuke- _kun_  bukan anak kecil lagi. Seharusnya Sasuke- _kun_ paham kalau aku sudah seperti ini... masa aku meninggalkanmu?” ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Tangannya masih erat memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura tak tega meninggalkan suaminya seperti ini. Ia sadar, ketika demam Sasuke seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Mungkin sebagian dari diri kecilnya Sasuke yang pernah terkena trauma itu muncul lagi. Sakura memahami hal ini, karena ia merupakan kepala Pusat Rehabilitasi Psikis Anak Pasca Perang dan ia sering menangani kasus seperti ini.

Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke. Ia kini merasa bersalah juga. Ia teringat, sebelumnya ia mengatakan untuk jangan egois kepada Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya justru dialah yang juga egois karena hanya memikirkan perasaannya.

Sasuke menggeram. Tanggannya yang memegang tangan Sakura bergerak menuju bagian kepala Sakura dan memeganginya.

“Aku di sini kok,  _Anata_...”

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Hanya bibir bertemu dengan bibir, namun saling menyalurkan kasih sayang. Sakura dapat merasakan betapa cintanya Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke memundurkan bibirnya. Mata Sakura ikut membuka ketika bibirnya sudah tak bersentuhan lagi dengan bibir orang yang ia cintai.

**CUP**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium kembali bibir istrinya. Kali ia lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan sedikit memaksa pasangannya untuk membuka mulut. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Mereka beradu lidah. Sasuke mengabsen gigi-gigi Sakura dengan lidah kasarnya.

Sarada yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup berinisiatif menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan perlahan. Ia melanjutkan memasak sarapan sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Apa yang ia khawatirkan kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Sasuke masih terus melakukan  _french kiss_  dan Sakura hanya bisa menikmatinya. Sudah lama mereka tak melakukan hal ini dan rasanya begitu nikmat. Tangan Sasuke memijit lembut tengkuk istrinya, memberikan rasa nyaman. Sakura balas merangkul Sasuke. Kini ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengerang geli. Telinga merupakan salah satu titik terlemahnya dan Sasuke sangat suka menggoda Sakura dengan mencium atau meniup telinga istrinya.

“Kau... milikku...” bisik Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke turun menjelajahi punggung istrinya.

Bibir Sasuke menuju leher Sakura. Ia menjilat dan menghisapnya. Memberi tanda kepemilikan pada sang nyonya Uchiha. Tanda yang banyak sekali dan sesekali terdengar erangan wanita itu. Dengan aktivitas yang sama, Sasuke membalik posisi mereka. Sakura berada di bawahnya saat ini. Sasuke masih terus mencium dan menghisap leher istrinya dengan sesekali menggigit kecil telinga sang Istri. Tangan Sasuke mengelus perut ramping istrinya dan berputar-putar pada pusarnya. Tubuh Sakura mulai menggeliat menahan sensasi geli dari perlakuan Sasuke.

Jari-jari Sasuke mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura...

“ _Nee, Anata_... kau masih sakit. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan setelah kau sehat?” Sakura mengelus pipi suaminya dengan lembut. “Nanti kita lakukan sampai kau puas.”

Sasuke masih terdiam dan memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Sangat terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia masih begitu takut jika Sakura meninggalkanya.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mau merawatmu sampai sembuh,  _Anata_...” lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan masih mengusap pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

Seharian itu Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya, merawat Sasuke yang masih demam. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya memegang erat pergelangan tangan wanitanya itu  kini menggenggam kelima jari lentik wanita itu. Setiap Sakura hendak pergi untuk ke toilet atau mengambilkan obat, tangan Sasuke akan menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura dengan kencang.

Pria itu masih takut. Takut akan ditinggal pergi oleh satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hatinya. Tingkah Sasuke seperti anak kecil dan menjadi lebih manja. Seperti anak yang menempel kepada ibunya ketika sakit. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala pria itu dengan lembut.

“Papa, Mama, aku pergi misi, ya!” Sarada muncul dari balik pintu dengan baju ninja dan tas punggungnya.

“Ah, kapan kau akan pulang?”

“Dua hari lagi. Kami akan pergi ke desa kecil, masih di Negara Hi kok,” jelas Sarada. “ _Ne,_  Papa, cepat sembuh, ya!” Sarada memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sasuke memandang putrinya dengan senyum tipis.

Sarada membalikkan badan dan segera menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

“Ah, aku akan mengan―”

Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia tak mau ditinggal.

“Tidak apa-apa, Mama.  _Ittekimasu_!”

Sakura membalas pamitan Sarada dari dalam kamar.

Kini, hanya ia dan suaminya berada di rumah.

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan suaminya yang luar biasa manja.

“Aku sudah sembuh. Ayo lakukan,” pinta Sasuke dengan muka memelas.

Sakura yang awalnya sedikit terkejut kini tertawa kecil.

“ _Mou_... _anata_... baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan sampai kau puas.”

Sasuke kembali membuat tanda di leher jenjang Sakura. Menandai di tempat yang sudah tertandai. Ia tak peduli jika Sakura kerepotan untuk menutupi lehernya nanti. Tangan Sasuke pun aktif untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura. Tangan Sasuke memang hanya satu, namun ia begitu lihai untuk memuaskan istrinya dengan satu tangannya.

Dada Sakura terekspos setelah bra putih berenda itu berhasil disingkirkan Sasuke. Sakura membuang muka karena malu. Mereka sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali melakukan seks, namun ia selalu malu jika suaminya melihat tubuh polosnya.

Bibir Sasuke menuju salah satu dada istrinya dan menghisapnya kasar.

Tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan celana Sakura. Kini hanya celana dalam berenda senada dengan bra-nya lah yang tersisa. Jari Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke celah celana dalam Sakura dan bermain di sana.

Sakura mendesah tertahan.

“Sakura...” panggil Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. Pria itu lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis serta kejantannnya yang sudah tegak.

Kini mereka bersiap untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang dan cinta, lalu menuju alam kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul jam 6 pagi. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden kamar tidur yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin pagi. Pemilik kamar tidur itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk hingga terlihat dada dan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Ia meraba dahinya. Memeriksa apakah badannya masih panas seperti sebelumnya. Suhu tubuh normal. Ia sudah pulih.

Pria itu menutup mukanya yang memerah. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia ingat dengan jelas dan lengkap ketika ia menjadi sangat manja dan ketakutan jika Sakura pergi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil. _Apakah karena pengaruh demam?_

Ia menoleh ke samping tempat ia tidur. Wanita berambut pink pendek tengah tidur dengan pulas. Selimut tebal masih menutupi tubuh polos wanita cantik itu. Semalam mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang dan panas.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi istrinya itu. Seperti kupu-kupu yang berhasil melewati fase metamorfosisnya, rasa takut yang menghantuinya menjadi hilang ketika melihat istrinya tidur dengan tenang. Ia terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan yang teduh. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata bahwa Sakura―entah sejak kapan―selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang.

Kehilangan Sakura itu berarti mengulang kejadian pahit masa kecilnya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Tak memiliki arah dan tujuan.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas perasaannya saat itu. Sangat menyakitkan. Berkali-kali lipat menyakitkannya dari mendapat serangan  _jutsu_  ketika bertarung. Ia juga teringat, setelah meninggalkan Konoha di umur tiga belas, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan lagi seperti apa rasanya punya tempat untuk pulang. Nyaman.

Menenangkan.

Karena ada jumlah yang sama untuk setiap ‘ _tadaima’_  dan ‘ _okaeri’._

 _Sakura is love_.

 _Sakura is home_.

 

* * *

 

Sejak hari itu, Sarada sangat lega dengan keadaan orangtuanya. Yah, walau pembicaraan di antara keduanya masih sama seperti dulu, cenderung satu arah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tak perlu cemas lagi. Ayahnya lebih banyak tersenyum lembut setiap ibunya berbicara.

“Ah, papa sudah mau pergi lagi?” Sarada mendapati ayahnya sedang bersiap di pintu depan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan Ia baru saja bangun. Misi semalam membuat Sarada kelelahan dan membuatnya bangun siang. Sepertinya ibunya sengaja membiarkan Sarada tidur karena ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sarada melihat pakaian ayahnya dengan seksama. Dari pakaian ayahnya, terlihat kalau ia akan pergi misi cukup lama.

“ _Aa,_ ” jawab Sasuke. Seperti biasa.

“Mama sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, ya? Apa mama tahu kalau papa pergi hari ini?”

“Hn.”

Sarada terdiam. Sasuke menyadari bahwa anak semata wayangnya masih tak yakin. Terakhir yang gadis itu ingat, ayahnya pergi tanpa pamit dan hal itu membuat hubungan kedua orangtuanya memburuk.

“Aku sering berbicara dengan ibumu, setelah kau pergi tidur,” jelasnya.

“Sungguh?” nada penerus Uchiha itu terdengar sumringah.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Terlintas ide jahil di benak Sarada. Sebenarnya ide ini pernah ia baca di suatu artikel mengenai ‘Pertanyaan Anak Seputar Hubungan Orang Dewasa’.

“Ada lipstik mama di sudut bibir papa.”

"..."

Sasuke terdiam mematung. Ia terkejut dengan pemberitahuan dari gadis berkacamata itu. Perlahan ia menyeka mulutnya dengan ibu jari. Ia menyekanya dengan cukup kuat, seolah tak ingin meninggalkan bekas apapun lagi di bibirnya.

“Hanya bercanda. Mama 'kan tidak memakai lipstik, hehe....”

“...” Lagi. Sasuke terdiam membeku. Kali ini ia benar-benar telah kecolongan. Gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang identik dengannya berhasil mengerjainya. Ia menurukan tangannya secara perlahan.

“Papa benar-benar tidak bisa tenang kalau berurusan dengan mama, ya?” Sarada menyindir ayahnya puas.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sarada kali ini.

“Sarada...”

**Tuk!**

“...aku akan memberitahumu lain kali.”

 

* * *

  
**_If you want to change the world, go home and love your family._**

_-Mother Theresa-_

* * *

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_- TAMAT-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii~!   
> Makasih sudah mau baca! Ide ini sebenernya sudah lama melintas di otak (lebih tepatnya waktu lagi termenung di toilet, tahu kan, toilet itu tempat inspirasi emang), yaitu aku tuh pengen banget liat SasuSaku berantem. Entah karena apa, pokoknya berantem. Tapi kalo ngeliat dari mereka berdua, hal apa ya yang bisa bikin mereka kayak missed-com gitu? akhirnya muncullah ide ini, sak detail-detailnya. XD   
> Tapi kemudian aku kena WB, alias males banget nulis, hehe...   
> Terus, ketemu sama si Pingkan (pinkyukka). Doi bilang pengen nulis fanfik SasuSaku tapi ga pernah kesampaian karna ga nemu ide. Terus ya udah deh aku ceritain ideku, dan kalo dia cocok kuizinin dia buat nulisin. Eh dia seneng banget kwkwkwkk   
> Akunya ya juga seneng dong ada yang nulisin :"))) (meski akhirnya kudu edit sana-sini lagi sih. terutama bagian lemon, sebenernya yang ditulis Pingkan lebih eksplisit tapi kuedit lagi jadi gini wkwkwkk entah kenapa malu huhuu...) 
> 
> Jadi... begitulah. Di FFn sama wattpad, fanfik ini dipublish di akunnya Pingkan. Jadi kalo nemu ini di akun dia tapi penulisannya agak beda, itu masih belum kuedit.
> 
> Terakhir, makasih banget yang sudah baca, dan ngasih kudo, dan komen (kalo ada) :*   
> Bye!


End file.
